Other reserpine-like compounds in which the carbon atoms at the 16,17 and 18 positions have the opposite steric configuration as the one occurring in natural reserpines are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,877 and Belgian Pat. No. 674,186. 17.alpha.-Hydroxy reserpine derivatives are described in Belgian Pat. No. 636,674 and No. 636,675 and in Netherlands Pat. application No. 64.03268.